1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector cleaning instrument employed to clean the ends of an optical connector, and to an optical connector cleaning method employing this optical connector cleaning instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
When dusts or the like adheres to the connector end faces used as butt joints in the optical connectors, these materials may cause damage to the connectors during attachment and release, and can contribute to increased loss. These connector end faces must therefore be cleaned. The conventional method for cleaning connector end faces (also referred to as “connector end face cleaning method” hereinafter) typically use an alcohol-soaked cotton swab or tape-type cleaner that has been gripped by an operator's hand, to wipe this dusts away.
However, this type of optical connector end face cleaning method was problematic in that it was difficult to clean an optical connector positioned in a hard-to-reach location, such as an optical connector disposed deep inside a case of a plug-in unit for a back plane connector.
While a cleaning instrument with a long handle could be used to clean the optical connector in this case, it was difficult to visualize the site to be cleaned. Thus, it was difficult to confirm whether or not the cleaning instrument was actually in contact with the optical connector end face, and to evaluate how the cleaning procedure was progressing. Accordingly, there is a concern when conventional methods such as these are employed that an excellent cleaning may not be accomplished.